Moments
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: Serie de momentos en la vida de Bucky alrededor de Steve y lo que siente por él. El resumen es pésimo, espero poder cambiarlo en el futuro. La historia empieza antes del Capitán América: el primer vengador. Conforme pasen los capítulos irán apareciendo más personajes de las películas.
1. I

Disclaimer: El Capitán América no me pertenece, ya me gustaría a mí tener un cerebro tan privilegiado.

Pues este es mi primer trabajo largo dentro del fanfom. Espero poder ir subiendo los capítulos periódicamente. Por lo pronto aquí va el primero.

**I**

Bucky había empezado a tararear una melodía mientras se movía delante de Steve como si estuviese bailando con una chica. Sus pies se movían con seguridad mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba levemente.

- Es fácil –le dijo a Steve con una sonrisa pícara-. La música te dice lo que tienes que hacer.

Steve negó con la cabeza.

- No es tan fácil.

- Sí que lo es –replicó deteniéndose-. Ven aquí, a mi lado.

A la tercera vez que negó con la cabeza, Bucky fue hasta él y le obligó a colocarse a su lado.

- Fíjate en lo que hago.

Dio igual que tararease la canción más lenta, o que buscase en la radio para asegurarse de que él no estaba llevando mal el ritmo. No importó nada de eso porque Steve simplemente no pillaba el paso. Finalmente y como medida desesperada, Bucky cogió a Steve y le colocó las manos sobre él como si fuese una dama.

- Vas a aprender a bailar –fue todo lo que dijo cuando Steve intentó negarse-. Sigue a mis pies.

Sin duda alguna algo tenía que funcionar muy mal en el cuerpo de Steve para que antes de mover un pie su amigo ya le había pisado. Pero Bucky no se rindió y se limitó a agarrarle mejor.

- Céntrate –le dijo con firmeza militar-. Imagina que soy la chica más bonita del mundo, la más delicada, ¿vale?

Bucky pensó a los pocos segundos que, si realmente hubiese sido la más frágil y delicada, Steve le habría roto los pies. Bufó y tomó la última medida; enseñarle cómo lo hacía el maestro. Recolocó la mano de Steve sobre su hombro y él puso su mano sobre su cintura.

- Aprende como se hace –le murmuró.

Notó como Steve negaba con la cabeza.

- Déjate llevar, es lo único que tienes que hacer.

Esperó unos segundos a que empezase otra canción en la radio y entonces empezó a bailar. Al principio Steve parecía no querer bailar con él, pero finalmente se relajó y permitió que Bucky le llevase el ritmo.

Bucky cerró los ojos entonces. Había algo en ese baile que le hacía sentir como si estuviese flotando. Sonrió para sí. Su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente bien entre sus brazos y, aunque ya le había pisado un par de veces, bailar con Steve era agradable. Balanceó su cuerpo levemente y Steve se dejó guiar.

Cuando la canción terminó Steve se separó de él y dijo que la sesión se había acabado.

- ¿Has aprendido algo? –le preguntó con una sonrisa amplia y levemente ladeada.

- Que hay que dejarse llevar por la música –contestó Steve yendo hacia la cocina.

Bucky asintió complacido, aunque sabía que a Steve le quedaba un largo camino para permitir que su cuerpo se moviese como debía. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y fue tras él. Había una cálida sensación que permanecía en su pecho que Bucky aceptó que era provocada por Steve, aunque no se paró a pensar en qué podía significar eso.

- Algún día encontrarás a la chica adecuada y me suplicarás por más clases de baile –le dijo.

Le había gustado bailar con Steve y quería repetirlo, aunque sabía que no sería porque Steve se lo pidiese. Ya le había costado aceptar aquella y, por lo que veía, no estaba pensando en una segunda.

- Quizás no le guste bailar –replicó.

- Estoy seguro de que le encantará, siempre te han gustado los retos Steve y estoy seguro de que la chica que encuentres será un reto.

Steve le miró de soslayo y negó con la cabeza sin decir nada.

- Y le encantará bailar –hizo hincapié en la idea, sólo por molestar a su amigo.

Bucky se fue junto a la radio para seguir escuchando música y bailarla con una pareja imaginaria. Entre los pasos lentos de una melodía Bucky fue consciente de que su pareja invisible en su mente había tomado una forma muy concreta. No dijo nada ni intentó huir de esa imagen, acababa de bailar con su amigo, era normal que pensase en la última persona con la que había bailado. Por supuesto ignoró la sensación de opresión en su pecho al desear bailar algo tan romántico como aquella canción con él.

**Fin**

Pues esto es por el momento, los capítulos no serán muy largos en general, pese a esto espero que los disfruten.

Cualquier cosa, siempre pueden dejar un review con sus impresiones.

Hasta el próximo.


	2. II

Disclaimer: el Capitán América no me pertenece, no tengo un cerebro tan privilegiado.

Pues aquí va el segundo capítulo (por llamarlo de alguna manera), como ya dije no es muy largo, pero espero que les guste.

**II**

Bucky Sonrió de medio lado completamente borracho. Buscó a Steve con la mirada, pero no le encontró. Aquel día se habían peleado y había acabado él solo allí. Intentó terminarse la cerveza, pero acabó derramándose el último sorbo sobre sí mismo, como si hubiese olvidado cómo beber. Quiso reírse de sí mismo, pero sabía que, si empezaba, se echaría a llorar.

Dejó unas monedas en la barra y se fue dando traspiés. Qué miserable podía ser la vida.

Hasta hacía dos días la vida era fantástica para él con Steve a su lado, sin embargo, esa noche pensar en Steve era una condena. Aún podía recordar la cara de asco que le había dedicado Molly al llamarle marica, como había torcido el gesto y se había lamentado porque había resultado que el guapo de los dos era un enfermo invertido al que le gustaba ponerse de rodillas.

Podía recordar también como había retirado su brazo cuando él había intentado coger su mano para negar sus palabras con una sonrisa seductora y segura, como si no le acabase de insultar en su cara. Pero Molly no se lo había permitido, no le había dado la posibilidad de negar sus palabras y defenderse de su acusación.

Y lo peor de la historia era que ese día había venido su hermano con cuatro grandullones más a darle una paliza y advertirle que no volviese a poner sus manos sobre su hermana o que se arrepentiría.

Molly había destruido lo mejor que tenía en su vida al restregarle en su cara lo obvio. Y con eso había provocado que el que Steve le curase las heridas se sintiese como algo sucio. No sólo sucio, sino peligroso. Bucky de repente había tenido miedo de mirar a Steve a los ojos, porque se negaba a la posibilidad de que pudiese encontrar un sentimiento que no debería estar ahí.

Bucky no tenía problemas con ese tipo de gente, su vecino Peter era uno de ellos, le había visto con un hombre varias veces y sabía que no había problema con eso. Peter era una buena persona, no había nada de malo en eso. Bucky era más del tipo que dejaba vivir a las personas tranquilamente su vida mientras no se metiesen en la suya. Pero sabía que había muy pocos como él. Había visto a su vecino llegar tambaleándose a casa a causa de las palizas que le habían dado simplemente por ser cómo era, incluso una vez le había escuchado hablar de la cárcel. Peter había tenido que lidiar con mucho odio. Y Bucky no pensaba permitir que Steve pasase por lo mismo que él.

No era lo mismo meterse con un par de matones que habían sido descorteses con una señorita que enfrentarse a un grupo de hombres armados con palos, porque esa gente siempre llevaba algo consigo para asegurarse el hacer daño. Bucky los había visto alguna vez por las calles buscando a la siguiente víctima, y contra eso no podía defender a Steve. No era tan fuerte.

Al llegar a casa se encontró con Steve que le miró seriamente.

- Encima llegas borracho –bufó yendo hasta él para ayudarle a entrar en la casa.

Bucky quiso huir, pero en ese estado era imposible zafarse de Steve que le había agarrado con fuerza y ya le estaba llevando a la habitación.

- Estás hecho un desastre.

Llegaron a la habitación y Steve le dejó caer sobre la cama.

- Se supone que mañana tienes que ir a trabajar –le recordó.

Bucky asintió sin querer mirarle a la cara. Steve al notar su actitud suspiró.

- No sé que he hecho –empezó a decir mientras se sentaba en su cama a su lado-, pero lo siento. No debería… no… -Steve suspiró una vez más-. Ni siquiera sé por qué te tengo que pedir perdón, pero lo siento.

Bucky le miró entonces sin respiración, casi se ahogó al no ser capaz de hacer funcionar sus pulmones de nuevo. Por varios segundos se dedicó a observar a Steve en la oscuridad. Creyó ver bajo la luz que le proporcionaba la luna el temido brillo en los ojos de Steve, pero también vio inocencia en ellos, e ignorancia. Suspiró e intentó encontrar fuerzas.

- No has hecho nada malo –replicó con la voz pastosa a causa del alcohol-. Soy idiota… perdóname…

Su cerebro no funcionaba como debía y le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para formar frases con sentido. Cuando vio que Steve iba a decir algo colocó sus dedos sobre su boca.

- Cállate –murmuró apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro-. Estaba enfadado porque he perdido una pelea. Perdóname…

Había perdido contra sí mismo. Debería haber seguido siendo ignorante de sus propios sentimientos porque así habría sido la mejor manera de evitar aquel dolor que se iba extendiendo por su pecho y que sabía que jamás le abandonaría. Se había destruido su futuro brillante junto a alguna dama, después de aquel día jamás podría olvidar a Steve.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Steve sin comprender nada de lo que pasaba.

Se abrazó a su amigo sintiéndose completamente derrotado, pero aún tenía un poco de esperanza en el futuro. Steve seguía siendo un ignorante y Bucky estaba seguro de que, si tenía cuidado, jamás se daría cuenta de nada, sólo debía encontrar a la chica adecuada para él.

- Sólo necesito dormir.

Sólo necesitaba una noche para enterrar lo que sentía en lo más hondo de su ser. Al día siguiente volvería a sonreír a Steve y todo volvería a estar en su sitio para Steve.

**Fin**

Esto fue todo por el momento, espero que les guste ^^ Como siempre me despido esperando sus reviews con sus opiniones o lo que sea, siempre se agradecen. El siguiente debería estar en unos días.

_Agradecimientos:_ EloraP, Yaikaya.

Hasta el próximo!


	3. III

Disclaimer: El Capitán América no me pertenece, ya me gustaría tener un cerebro tan privilegiado.

Pues aquí va la tercera parte de este fic, he tenido varias dudas con esta parte, pero al final he decidido dejarla así, espero que les guste.

**III**

Bucky agarró a Steve y le empujó contra la pared. Podía sentir todo su cuerpo temblar. Estaba aterrorizado ante el simple pensamiento de que Steve se metiese en esa pelea porque sabía que no sería capaz de evitar que saliese mal parado. Bucky conocía sus posibilidades y, aunque Steve no quisiese ser consciente de su fuerza, Bucky sí lo era y no le iba a permitir entrar.

- ¿Qué haces Bucky? –le dijo mirando nervioso al callejón.

- Esta vez no Steve –le dijo serio.

Escucharon a lo lejos un gemido ahogado acompañado de un golpe seco. Steve se intentó liberar de su agarre, pero Bucky no le soltó.

- Te vas a quedar aquí y me vas a dejar a mí solo encargarme de esto.

- No pienso huir…

- No puedes huir de una pelea en la que nunca estuviste –le cortó-. Joder Steve… esto no es defender el honor de una dama o la bandera de tu país, esto es distinto.

Bucky se encogió al escuchar el grito resonar.

- Déjame.

Pero no le dejó.

- Voy a ir solo. Me vas a dejar ir solo. Voy a hacer lo que pueda y tú vendrás cuando se hayan ido para ayudar al pobre que está ahí.

- No lo entiendes Bucky…

- ¡Joder!

Bucky volvió a empujarle contra la pared con más fuerza que antes.

- Eres tú quien no lo entiende, si te metes ahí y te señalan ya no podrás volver a salir a la calle como hasta ahora. Serás un invertido…

- Yo no…

- Da igual Steve, estarás expuesto y yo no podré estar ahí siempre –le dijo con voz aterrada-. No me pongas en la situación de tener que golpearte a ti también para dejarte KO, o exponerme a la posibilidad de que un día aparezcas medio muerto en un callejón. Por favor… –suplicó casi sin aire.

Steve tuvo que notar el miedo en su voz, el terror en su mirada porque entonces dejó de intentar liberarse y miró fijamente a Bucky. Steve asintió entonces y le dejó ir solo a pelearse contra aquellos tipos.

Bucky era conocido por andar salvando a Steve, por meterse en peleas que no eran las suyas por el simple hecho de no poder soportar como le pegaban a alguien que no podía defenderse. Por lo que el ir a ayudar a un jovencito lleno de sangre no sería visto como algo que pudiese significar que era otro más de su clase. Además salía con demasiadas chicas y varias de ellas habían comentado el placer que suponía estar en su compañía. Bucky se sentía fuera de peligro. Lo único que tenía en su contra era Molly, y la chica vivía lo suficientemente lejos como para que nada de lo que pusiese decir le afectase, además estaba seguro de que no querría que nadie se enterase de que había estado con un enfermo invertido y le había besado.

Pero Steve era distinto, él no salía demasiado, no había chicas suspirando por él. Además era un chico bajito para su edad y si se fijaban en él empezarían a ver rasgos que considerarían femeninos: como sus pestañas o sus labios… Steve no tenía la protección con la que él contaba.

Llegó con su sonrisa socarrona y dijo cualquier estupidez sobre pegar a la gente más débil en callejones oscuros. No les dio tiempo a explicar sus motivos cuando dio el primer puñetazo. No quería que pensasen que paraba la paliza a sabiendas de que era el otro chico, era más fácil si simplemente pensaban que era un defensor de los débiles.

Bucky se llevó varios palos, pero al menos se fueron y dejaron al pobre chaval solo finalmente.

- Gra… gracias… -dijo con dificultad.

Bucky negó con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes.

Hizo un gesto para que Steve se acercase. Al verle llegar corriendo sonrió porque al final no había venido a meterse en la pelea. A diferencia de él mismo, Steve habría defendido los derechos de aquel muchacho de estar con quien quisiese. Había conseguido evitar un problema.

- ¿Estáis bien?

Bucky asintió moviendo la cabeza mientras suspiraba aliviado. Steve jamás entendería lo agradecido que estaba con él por no meterse en una pelea. Jamás sabría cómo había respirado en aquel instante al saber que estaba a salvo. Jamás comprendería lo que significaba para él que esa noche le hubiese escuchado.

- Ayúdale a él –dijo intentando levantarse-. ¿Dónde vives…?

- Matt.

- ¿Dónde vives Matt?

Llevaron a Matt a su casa y le dejaron en la puerta. Durante el camino Matt le dio las gracias más veces de las que Bucky podía contar. Y al llegar a su puerta les miró seriamente y Bucky supo lo que iba a decir.

- No hace falta que digas nada –dijo Steve con una sonrisa dulce-. A nadie debería importarle con quién pasas tu tiempo.

Bucky asintió y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro. Matt volvió a darle las gracias aunque Steve le dijo que no hacía falta.

- Cuídate –se despidieron.

Meses más tarde Bucky se enteró de que habían apresado a un joven que vivía por allí cerca. No hizo falta demasiado para que Bucky supiese que se trataba de Matt, también supo que en comisaría se había llevado algunos palos. Miró a sus compañeros de trabajo mientras decían que se lo tenía merecido sin decir nada. Tuvo que disculparse unos momentos para ir al baño, todo culpa de la cerveza se excusó, y casi se echó a llorar al pensar en que ese podría haber sido Steve si le hubiese dejado inmiscuirse en aquella pelea. Durante un minuto tuvo que concentrarse en respirar hondo y alejar el miedo de su mirada. Cuando volvió habían cambiado el tema, pero dio igual, a Bucky no se le olvidó la forma en la que todos se habían reído de aquel pobre chaval y cómo él había sido incapaz de decir nada a su favor. No era mejor que ellos. Se sintió asqueado de sí mismo, pero pensó en que merecía la pena si conseguía salvar a Steve de todo aquello.

Aquel día miró a Steve e intentó que no viese el miedo en sus ojos.

- ¿Te parece que salgamos esta noche? –le propuso intentando sonar casual-. El otro día conocí a unas chicas muy simpáticas y sé adónde suelen ir en las noches.

Cuando vio como Steve se encogía de hombros le sonrió.

Tenía tanto miedo, tanto, tanto miedo… Había que tener tanto cuidado en esos días y cada vez era más fácil para él el ser consciente de lo que le pasaba a la gente como él. Debía cuidar de Steve y mantenerle alejado de ese mundo. Jamás se perdonaría que le pasase algo porque él no fue lo suficientemente cuidadoso. Steve debía encontrar a una buena chica lo más pronto posible. Quizás entonces él podría dejar el miedo atrás y volver a respirar sin sentir aquella opresión en el pecho que, sobre todo en las noches, le ahogaba mientras pensaba en Steve.

**Fin**

Bueno, he intentado abarcar todo este tema de la homofobia por aquella época en la que no sólo se perseguía sino que era ilegal, por lo que ser señalado como tal era peligroso en varios aspectos. Así que el pobre Bucky va a pasarlo bastante mal por él y más por Steve.

_Agradecimientos:_ EloraP, Yaikaya, why a name.

Ya me despido con la promesa de subir pronto el siguiente y siempre esperando sus opiniones.

Hasta el próximo!


	4. IV

Disclaimer: El Capitán América no me pertenece, mi capacidad de creación es mucho más limitado.

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, no sé qué ha pasado con mi tiempo en estos días. Eso sí, espero que la espera merezca la pena. Que lo disfruten.

**IV**

Bucky sólo podía dar las gracias a Steve por ser tan inocente y no ser capaz de plantearse la realidad en la que vivía. Así era más fácil arrastrarle a dobles citas que terminarían en decepción. Era fácil manipularle y alimentar su obsesión de encontrar a la chica adecuada. Aquello era lo correcto, se repetía día tras día. Si tenía que ser manipulador por Steve, lo sería. Estaba dispuesto a ser malo por él. No era una excusa, pero era su razón.

De todos modos, desde que descubriese su propio secreto no había estado haciendo las cosas más correctas. El amor había venido con el deseo sexual y, algunas noches, cuando escuchaba los suaves ronquidos de Steve, no podía evitar meter la mano dentro de su pantalón para masturbarse pensando en su mejor amigo. Se tocaba con lentitud, como si fuese Steve quien lo hacía, porque Bucky sabía que así es cómo Steve le tocaría; con lentitud y delicadeza. Cuando lo hacía así, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo, le daba tiempo a la culpa y al miedo, y no llegaba a correrse. Se encogía sobre sí mismo con una sensación de suciedad que soportaba hasta la mañana siguiente que iba corriendo a la ducha.

Otras noches, las que menos, Bucky se tocaba desesperado, sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía. Esas noches iba corriendo al baño para correrse y no dejar ninguna prueba en el colchón ni las sábanas. A la mañana siguiente no podía mirar a Steve y se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de hacer aquello, cómo le había hecho eso a Steve en su mente.

Esas noches solía ahogar el llanto contra la almohada y rezaba por Steve mientras se condenaba a sí mismo por exponerse de aquella manera ante él. Lloraba porque el amor no debería sentirse así, tan angustiante. Lloraba porque tenía miedo incluso de su sombra. Lloraba porque se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo. Lloraba porque él quería ser bueno para Steve.

Algunas mañanas Steve le miraba a los ojos y le preguntaba qué le pasaba. Bucky se encogía de hombros y le decía que no sabía a qué se refería. Y mentía, una y otra vez mentía porque no veía otra forma de salir de todo aquello y proteger a Steve.

La mayoría de las veces quería terminar con todo, pero sabía que no podía. No podía por Steve. ¿Quién evitaría que se metiese en más peleas de las que su cuerpo podía soportar? ¿Quién le cuidaría cuando estuviese enfermo?

Los días que empezaban entre lágrimas podían empeorar cuando escuchaba a sus compañeros de trabajo comentar el triste futuro de Matt. ¡Cómo le insultaban entre risas! Y Bucky aguantaba como podía intentando que nadie notase el casi imperceptible temblor de su cuerpo.

Un día que el taller tuvo que cerrar temprano por un problema de electricidad Bucky se encontró con su vecino Peter que cargaba con unas cajas. Si alguien podría entender su situación era Peter. Se acercó y se ofreció a ayudarle, Peter rechazó su ayuda al principio, pero al escuchar a Bucky se lo pensó.

- Insisto –dijo con voz temblorosa.

Su vecino debió de intuir algo porque entonces asintió y le pasó una caja. Bucky le conocía desde que era pequeño, siempre le había visto solo por el barrio y, cuando había crecido, había escuchado una serie de rumores que habían acabado siendo ciertos. Bucky sabía lo que era y las preferencias que tenía, pero siempre le había dado igual. Peter había sido siempre amable y un buen cristiano, a Bucky le daba igual lo que dijesen las monjas y los curas. Él era la única persona a la que podía acudir en ese instante.

Al llegar a casa, Peter le ofreció una bebida.

- Cerveza –pidió Bucky.

- ¿No eres un poco joven?

- Ya me he emborrachado más veces de las que puedo contar con las manos –replicó con una sonrisa confiada.

Peter asintió y le pasó una mientras él se abría la suya. Sólo habían dado un par de sorbos cuando Peter le preguntó qué es lo que quería. Bucky dejó la cerveza sobre la mesa y le miró fijamente. No se sentía preparado para esa conversación aún. Le habría gustado haberse terminado esa cerveza antes, sentir un poco más de alcohol por su sistema. Se mordió el labio inferior. No sabía cómo empezar.

Bucky no sabía qué es lo que debería decir exactamente, si hablarle sobre cuándo había empezado todo, hablarle de Molly y sus acusaciones, o decirle que era cómo él simplemente. Habría estado bien haber bebido más antes, quizás el alcohol le habría envalentonado para decir en voz alta todo aquello de lo que huía todos los días. Bucky jamás había dicho nada de aquello a nadie, ni a sí mismo, cuando las palabras empezaban a tomar forma en su cabeza entraba en pánico y se esforzaba en pensar en otra cosa. Por supuesto era bien consciente de lo que pasaba, de lo que sentía, pero no permitía que ese sentimiento tomase forma, hasta el momento había podido sobrevivir enterrándolo en lo más hondo de su ser.

No sabía qué decir, sin embargo, cuando abrió los labios las palabras salieron sin control.

- Estoy enamorado de Steve –dijo en un sollozo agónico.

Después de tanto tiempo lo había dicho. Antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, se abrazó a Peter y empezó a llorar. Desde que toda aquella pesadilla había comenzado Bucky se había sentido solo. Siempre había estado Steve, pero en aquella ocasión no había podido contar con su apoyo porque él era parte del problema y quería mantenerlo al margen por su bien.

Abrazado a Peter, que le había correspondido el gesto, fue consciente de la soledad en la que había estado viviendo. Un poco de compañía se sentía bien, alguien en quien poder confiar se sentía bien.

Le habló entonces del miedo, de lo que sentía cada vez que iba al lado de Steve hablando tranquilamente y colocaba su brazo alrededor de su hombro entre risas, el miedo que sentía cuando era consciente de que quizás, quizás, fuese un toque excesivo entre dos amigos. Le habló también de lo terrible que se sentía la posibilidad de ser correspondido, del Infierno que eso podría suponer porque si Steve le decía que le quería, Bucky sabía que sería débil y le aceptaría. Le habló de la agonía en la que se ahogaba en las noches cuando soñaba con Steve en situaciones que distaban mucho de ser amistosas. Le habló de todo lo que sentía entre lágrimas y Peter le escuchó.

- ¿Cuándo se va el miedo? –preguntó desesperado.

Bucky odiaba el miedo. Bucky no podría soportar vivir así toda su vida, lleno de miedo y aterrorizado por hacer algo indebido.

- No quiero seguir teniendo tanto miedo –sollozó aferrándose a la camiseta de su vecino.

Peter le acarició la cabeza sintiendo pena por el muchacho, la misma pena que sentía por sí mismo todas las noches cuando sólo podía dar las gracias por haber aguantado un día más.

- El miedo nunca se va –le dijo al cabo de unos segundos-, nunca desaparece.

Bucky alzó su mirada azul para encontrarse con los ojos negros de Peter llenos de consternación y sinceridad.

- Simplemente te acostumbras a él.

Al escucharle Bucky escondió su rostro en su pecho y siguió llorando durante varios minutos más. Si Peter quería preguntarle algo sobre Steve, se aguantó las ganas. Bucky era un chico listo y estaba seguro de que sabría cómo manejarse, ya había llegado hasta ahí, ya había pasado lo peor, ya había pasado la negación. Se acostumbraría a vivir con eso, como lo había hecho él.

**Fin**

Esperaba haberlo subido antes, pero en verano siempre hay menos tiempo, no sé por qué las horas se me escapan y al final del día no sé qué he hecho con mi vida. A ver si el siguiente no tarda tanto.

_Agradecimientos_: Yaikaya, Draconiforss.


	5. V

_Disclaimer:_ El Capitán Améica no me pertenece, ya me gustaría tener un cerebro tan privilegiado.

Bueno, liada como siempre en verano, pero he conseguido sacar un rato para subir el siguiente. Espero que para la semana que viene tenga el próximo y tarde un poquito menos, pero no prometo nada.

Sin más, les dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

**V**

Bucky se sintió egoísta al ver el 4F en la hoja de Steve. No iría a la guerra, lo que significaba que estaría a salvo en casa. Sabía las ganas que tenía de ir a la guerra, cómo sentía que era su deber, sin embargo, Bucky sólo podía sentirse aliviado. También sabía que era injusto para Steve, que merecía estar allí, pero si lo pensaba sólo podía suspirar.

Al ver la cara de Steve al entrar en la casa se preocupó. Estaba roja y respiraba de forma irregular.

- ¿Steve…? –le llamó preocupado-. ¿Estás bien?

Steve le miró enfadado.

- Claro que no estoy bien, me han rechazado Buck… no me permiten alistarme –añadió cómo si jamás se hubiese esperado aquello.

Bucky no dijo nada, eso era algo con lo que él contaba. ¿Qué podría hacer un asmático en el campo de guerra cuando hubiese que salir corriendo? ¿Qué podría hacer alguien con la salud tan delicada cuando un simple resfriado a causa del frío podría matarle? ¿Qué podría llevar alguien con un cuerpo tan pequeño y enclenque? Eso es todo lo que el mundo pensaría al verle, pero ellos no le habían visto levantarse una y otra vez del suelo, no le habían visto luchar por lo que creía. No veían a Steve como realmente era. Pese a sus pensamientos, Bucky no dijo nada porque también sabía que, si Steve iba a la guerra, no sobreviviría.

- Yo merezco estar ahí, y lo sabes.

Bucky sabía que lo merecía, pero no podía porque todo el mundo al verle pensaría que más que una ayuda sería un estorbo, en parte lo sería, pero tampoco dijo aquello.

- Merezco la oportunidad de ayudar.

Bucky asintió, lo sabía.

- Aquí hay muchas cosas que hacer –dijo entonces.

Steve le dedicó una mirada indignada, ya sabía qué trabajos podría desempeñar allí y eso podría hacerlo hasta un niño de cinco años.

- No es tan malo Steve…

- ¿Qué no es tan malo? Claro que lo es Bucky. Es peor. Me niegan la posibilidad de ayudar. ¿Cómo te sentirías si vieses como el mundo se desmorona y no pudieses hacer nada porque todos piensan que eres débil e inútil?

Bucky le escuchó sin decir nada, sabía lo que se sentía al ver que el mundo se desmoronaba a sus pies. Lo sabía perfectamente. La única diferencia era que la gente pensaría que él era un pecador pervertido y enfermo de la peor calaña, no un inútil.

De repente vio como una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de Steve. Era una lágrima llena de rabia y frustración.

- No merezco ser menos que nadie Buck…

Bucky se sintió culpable al sólo ser capaz de pensar en que Steve estaría a salvo. Se sentía terriblemente mal por ello.

- No eres menos que nadie –le dijo.

- No es lo que dice este papel…

Bucky le quitó el papel de las manos.

- ¿Qué importa lo que diga un papel? Tú vales mucho más que la mayoría de los soldados que van a ir al frente Steve. Mucho más.

Steve quiso decir algo, pero antes de poder replicarle, Bucky le estaba abrazando.

- Nunca olvides cuanto vales Steve, pero tienes que aceptar que no tienes un cuerpo acorde a tu fuerza de espíritu.

Steve quiso soltarse del agarre al escucharle.

- En las guerras muere gente, no tengas prisa por morir.

Sabía que ese no era el problema para Steve, quizás no se hubiese planteado esa posibilidad, cegado como estaba en ir al frente para ayudar. Pero Bucky sí lo había pensado, cuando había estado haciendo las pruebas físicas lo había pensado detenidamente. No quería morir, pero podía soportar la posibilidad de no volver. Sin embargo, se le hacía mucho más difícil pensar en Steve.

- Cuando termine la guerra quiero tener un sitio al que volver.

- Eso no tiene sentido Bucky –replicó molesto-. Esta casa…

Bucky se aferró más a él.

- No sé cómo debes sentirse exactamente Steve –dijo con voz suave-. Pero sé que yo estoy aliviado –se sinceró.

- ¿Me crees tan débil?

Bucky negó con la cabeza, no era eso.

- Una bala puede matar a cualquier hombre Steve. Acepta que ese 4F… quiero tener un hogar al que volver cuando acabe la guerra –repitió.

Steve dejó de intentar soltarse cuando volvió a escucharle decir aquello, como si finalmente entendiese que Bucky lo que realmente quería decir era que quería tener alguien a quien volver cuando todo acabase, que no quería perderle. La palabra hogar no se refería a la casa precaria en la que vivían, sino al hecho de que Steve estuviese en ella.

- Sabes que voy a seguir intentándolo –dijo Steve más relajado.

Bucky asintió.

- Lo sé. Yo seguiré suspirando aliviado cada vez que te rechacen.

Los dos dejaron claras sus intenciones y las respetaron.

El día que le dijeron a Bucky que se iba, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Tenía un poco de miedo de enfrentarse a la muerte, pero no le preocupó, era fácil sobreponerse a él. Era algo normal, un miedo que podía combatir fácilmente. Mucho más fácil que el que sentía cuando miraba a Steve volver de la calle con un 4F, o cuando iban juntos a su última cita doble antes de que él tuviese que irse.

Cuando se fue por la mañana pensó en Steve, quizás podría haberle dicho lo que sentía… negó con la cabeza, había posibilidades de volver con vida de la guerra y no pensaba exponer a Steve por el temor de morir.

**Fin**

Bueno, esto es todo por el momento. Espero en unos días subir el siguiente, como ya dje. Y ya sólo despedirme pidiendo sus opiniones, son vida para mí.

Agradecimientos: Darkela, alessa-vulturi, why a name.


	6. VI

Disclaimer: el Capitán América no me pertenece, mi cerebro no da para tanto.

Y nada, después de más tiempo del que debería, aquí viene un nuevo capítulo. La facultad me va a volver loca, así como los profesores que me ignoran. Con suerte no me quitará tanto tiempo para subir el próximo.

**VI**

La guerra resultó ser casi exactamente como siempre se la había imaginado. Era sucia, fría y solitaria. Bucky estaba rodeado de buenos hombres, se reía con ellos, comía con ellos y dormía con ellos, pero eso no era suficiente para dejar de sentirse solo. Siempre estaban juntos, pero era difícil alejarse de la soledad del corazón. Todos se afanaban por esconder el miedo que sentían. Hablaban sin decir nada realmente. Sólo eran sinceros cuando hablaban de amor, cuando se daban esas charlas Bucky se sentía realmente cómodo porque era entonces cuando menos solo se sentía, era entonces cuando se creaban lazos de amistad.

A Bucky le gustaba escucharles hablar de sus familias, de lo mucho que echaban de menos a sus padres, madres, hermanos, hermanas… era agradable. Y era bonito cuando suspiraban recordando a las chicas que habían dejado atrás y a las que deseaban abrazar. Bucky no solía hablar demasiado sin embargo.

- Soy huérfano –decía cuando le preguntaban-. Perdí a mis padres hace demasiado tiempo.

No lo decía con pena, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo como para seguir lamentándose por la pérdida de dos personas a las que apenas recordaba. Bucky guardaba la sensación de que había querido mucho a sus padres, pero poco más quedaba de aquello, quizás el suave murmullo de una nana que solía tararear en las noches antes de dormir, si es que lo lograba.

Tampoco intervenía demasiado cuando hablaban de sus chicas.

- No me espera nadie –solía ser su respuesta cuando le preguntaban-. Ninguna ha llegado a robarme el corazón todavía.

En esos momentos quería hablar de Steve, pero sabía que no era demasiado oportuno hablar del mejor amigo de uno cuando otros hablan entre suspiros de cómo les encantaría volver a sentir los labios de sus amadas.

Sin embargo, había momentos en los que podía hablar de Steve, cuando la gente le preguntaba si no tenía nada en Brooklyn, si su vida era tan solitaria como parecía.

- Tengo un buen amigo allí –contestaba resuelto-. Nos conocemos desde pequeños, es como un hermano –añadía con una sonrisa.

Si le daban la oportunidad contaba alguna anécdota, sobre todo comentaba lo mucho que le gustaba defender las causas justas.

- ¿Por qué no está aquí? –le preguntaron.

Bucky sonrió con cierto amargor.

- Podría empezar diciendo que tiene asma y ya no haría falta añadir más.

Bucky no podía evitar tener sentimientos encontrados porque le echaba de menos y sabía lo mucho que él deseaba estar allí, pero también se sentía aliviado porque estaba seguro de que no moriría en aquella guerra.

- Pero le habría encantado luchar por su país.

Poder hablar a veces de Steve era agradable, sin sentirse culpable ni temer decir algo inapropiado. Aquello era lo único bueno que había encontrado entre todo aquel caos de la guerra. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sentía aprensión cuando hablaba de Steve.

Aquello no significaba que no tuviese miedo de lo que pudiese ocurrirle. La guerra era algo horrible y estaba llena de muerte, había muchas posibilidades de que no volviese y aquello era difícil de sobrellevar, pero no era igual a todo lo que había tenido que pasar en Brooklyn. No era como el pánico que sentía al retirar la mirada de Steve por miedo a que le pillasen. Más que miedo a la muerte, le tenía respeto, le hacía ser más cauto, mucho más cuidadoso, como cuando miraba a Steve, pero en esas ocasiones su corazón no se aceleraba ni sentía ganas de vomitar porque su estómago no aguantaba más la presión. Se sentía libre. Aquel miedo sí era aceptado y se sentía bien por poder sentir algo así por primera vez sin que viniese acompañado de la vergüenza.

Era libre.

**Fin**

Y nada, otro más subido. Como ya he dicho, espero subir el siguiente en pocos días. Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier comentario será bien recibido.

Agradecimientos: Darkela, why a name


End file.
